The present project deals with the preparation of new compounds with potential value as CNS agents utilizing organic multiple anions as key synthetic intermediates. Each class of compounds to be synthesized will have a basic molecular framework common to a known type of active CNS agent. Special emphasis will be placed on the preparation of compounds which have not been previously evaluated as CNS agents. Included are derivatives of the following basic structural types: Phenylacetylureas, 2,4-oxazolidinediones, SH-1,4-benzodiazepin-2(1H)-ones, 4(3H)-quinazolinones, 1,3,5-triazines, and benzimidazoles.